(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to conductive circuit or cables and, more particularly, to conductive circuit or cables molded of conductive loaded resin-based materials comprising micron conductive powders, micron conductive fibers, or a combination thereof, substantially homogenized within a base resin when molded. This manufacturing process yields a conductive part or material usable within the EMF or electronic spectrum(s).
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Electrical and electronic circuit cabling is used in many applications. Circuit cabling is used to provide connectivity between circuit components. Typical cabling systems comprise metal wiring encased in insulating material. In a flexible cable system, a flexible wiring material, such as copper, silver, or the like, is used along with a flexible insulating material. Flexible cable systems of this type have several disadvantages. First, copper or silver metal wiring, or the like, is relatively heavy. Second, though flexible, these systems may not be as flexible as desired. Third, the systems are subject to corrosion problems if exposed to moisture or other environmental contaminates. Fourth, copper or silver wire based systems, or the like, can exhibit wire breakage. It is a primary object of the present invention to provide conductors and conductive cabling with improved performance in these areas.
Several prior art inventions relate to flexible circuits and conductive resin-based materials. U.S. Pat. No. 6,490,161 B1 to Watanabe teaches a circuit structure comprising conductive resin lines formed in a non-conductive resin substrate. Both conductive and non-conductive resin materials may be flexible or non-flexible. U.S. Patent Application 2003/0179551 to Sugimoto et al teaches a connection structure to connect between first and second circuit boards. The connection structure comprises a conductive resin layer. U.S. Patent Application 2002/0005571 to Jiang et al teaches a plastic lead frame for a semiconductor device. The lead frame and/or leads comprise a conductive plastic layer. U.S. Patent Application 2002/0043398 to Nakagawa et al teaches a lead-free, super-highly conductive plastic formed from a conductive resin composition. The conductive resin comprises a thermoplastic resin, a lead-free solder that melts during plasticization, and metal powder or a mixture of metal powder and metal short fibers. U.S. Pat. No. 6,533,963 B1 to Schleifstein et al teaches a flexible, conductive material comprising an elastic matrix and a particulate filler that may comprise fiber particles or spheroidal particles. U.S. Pat. No. 5,925,467 to Strumpler et al teaches a conductive plastic comprising polymer and filler where the filler comprises doped semiconductor materials such as doped metal oxides.